Rosewood
by Tukkus
Summary: A story with lots of OCs. Featuring Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, and Paily as well.


Rosewood OCs: This story will have a lot of OCs! The main plots will have to do with OCs and PLL characters, though. There will be a lot of sexual content, so if you're not comfortable with that, I would stop reading this story now! Enough warnings... Here is the first chapter of the story!

Chapter 1

"_Babe_, come on," Bret nagged, tugging his girlfriend's hand. "It'll be so much fun. Just you, me, and a romantic dinner. We're going to miss our reservation if we don't go now. It's at seven o' clock, and it's already six forty-five. Let's go, Lauren!"

The blonde chuckled as she walked down the stairs of her house. She pressed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips lovingly, and took both of his hands. He smiled at her. She ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He looked a lot like his best friend Noel Kahn, actually. Their faces were different, though. And she loved Bret way more than Noel.

"You know better than to rush a lady when she's getting ready," Lauren said, holding his hand as they walked outside to his car. "But thank you, sweetie. This is going to be amazing. We haven't had a night out, alone, in forever! This is just so refreshing."

He nodded his head, agreeing with his girlfriend completely. They drove to the restaurant together, barely making their reservation on time. Enjoying their night alone was easy. They caught up, talking about everything they could. After the dinner, Bret drove her back to her place.

"I had fun tonight, Laur," he said, holding both her hands in the doorway. "I've missed you so much." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks for coming tonight. I'll see you at school tomorrow, babe!"

But she didn't want him to leave. Before he could go, she grabbed his hands and pulled him closer. He chuckled, sliding his lips down her neck. His hands ran down her petite waist. His nose was pressed against her long blonde hair, which smelled like lavender. He loved it.

"Stay tonight, Bret," she pleaded. "My parents are out."

He grinned, pulling back from her neck.

"I was hoping they would be," he said. "Wanna go upstairs?"

She winked at him and said, "Definitely."

They went up to Lauren's bedroom, clothes falling off as they made their way to her bedroom. She ran her hands down Bret's six pack, which had been created by all his work outs in football. He had been playing since he was in middle school. All Bret had to do to get his girlfriend naked was remove her panties, and that's what he did. He kicked his boxers off, and got Lauren's panties off, and then grabbed a condom from his wallet.

Lauren wrapped her legs around his hips. He smiled at her, his lips meeting hers for a short kiss before he pumped into her opening. He thrusted at a steady pace, and moans and cries of passion were let out. After a bit, they both managed to orgasm. She laid on his chest, pulling the lamp string so the lights went off. Cuddling up to Bret, she fell asleep, and he did, too.

* * *

At school, Lauren met up with her friends at the front. They talked a little bit, and then the first bell rang, so they headed their separate ways to class. She entered her English classroom, which was her first period. Her English teacher, Mr. Fitz, taught the lesson. When the bell rang, he called Aria Montgomery up so he could talk to her after class. All of the other students, including Lauren, left.

Bumping into her on her way out was a kid with messy brown hair. She dropped all her books, rolling her eyes as she kneeled on the floor to pick them up. The messy haired kid kneeled on the floor, too, murmuring apologies as he helped her pick them up. He handed them to her, and she was about to walk away without another word, but he stopped her.

"Wait, I'm really sorry," he mumbled. "I have a lot on my mind, and I just didn't see you there. I didn't mean to make you drop your books."

"It's okay," she said, a smile forming. "I know you didn't mean it. I'm Lauren... and don't we have chem together? We could walk to class, if you want."

"Sure," he said, walking next to her with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I don't exactly know your name," she said, biting her lip. "I just remember seeing you in chem class the other day. Is it David?"

"It's okay, a lot of people forget my name," he said, sighing quietly. "No, but that's kind of close. It's not David, it's Devon."

"I like your name," she said, smiling. "You don't talk much in class."

"Well, there's not really any one to talk to, but thank you for the compliment," he said politely.

"You can talk to me, you know. I don't think I bite too hard," Lauren said, chuckling.

Stepping between them was Bret. He smiled at her, and kissed her passionately right in front of Devon. She pulled back quickly, not wanting to make the poor kid feel anymore awkward. He obviously wouldn't want to see a make out session right now.

"Bret, I've got to get to class," Lauren said.

"I know," he said, sighing. "I haven't seen you since last night! I just missed you, babe."

She smiled at him and said, "We can meet up after school. I'll talk to you after school. I love you, B."

"Love you, too," he said, and leaned down to peck her lips. "Bye, baby."

* * *

"Ay, Bret!" Noel exclaimed, fist bumping his best buddy. "What's up, dude? Get any action with Lauren last night when you were on the big date?"

"Hey Noel," Bret greeted. "Dude, stop being so blunt. But yeah, we hooked up last night after the dinner. Being a romantic is better than your jerk theory."

"Don't knock it until you try it," Noel said, shrugging. "So you finally hooked up with her again! It's been too long. This is awesome. Are you guys like at a peak in your relationship or what?"

"Last night, I thought we were, but today, she was walking to her second period class with some other guy," Bret said, sighing. "I think it was that dude... what's his name... I think it's Devon Summers. I'm not sure, though. There's a lot of messy haired kids at this school."

"Devon Summers?" Noel asked, laughing. "The guy is an outcast! You're really afraid he's got your woman hooked? You have been with Lauren for like a year now!"

"Our one year anniversary is coming up real soon," Bret said, smiling cutely. "I'm really happy. I want to make it big. I wanna surprise Lauren big time! I'm going to make her so happy. But... I guess I was just kinda jealous. She looked so happy with the other guy, and I feel like I haven't gotten her to smile in a while. So I'm gonna go all out on our anniversary and remind her why we're together!"

"Hey, you think she's hooking up with Summers?" Noel asked. "Scandalous, huh?"

"Dude, no! She's not like that," Bret said, shaking his head. "I know my girl. They're just friends, man. Don't imply that she's a slut, because she's like the greatest girl that I've ever met!"

"Jeez man, you're whipped!" Noel said, laughing at his buddy, earning him a glare. "Okay, whatever. You just keep being whipped."

"Maybe you should try being in a relationship, dude," Bret said, shaking his head. "It changes you. It makes you a better man. When you're in a long term relationship, it isn't all about hooking up with other people. Noel, man, I know you hook up with a lot of girls, but that's not a mature thing to do. When we first met, I was really boyish, but I've changed."

"Clearly..." Noel mumbled, fazed by his words. "What are you even trying to hint at?"

"Maybe you should try going for a relationship instead of a hook up!" Bret exclaimed. "Make your way into the dating pool instead of the 'I wanna fuck stuff' club, kay? It's better than you think. And don't go for Aria, please. Spencer Hastings has made it clear several times that she's in a relationship with some mystery guy."

"I'm over Aria, anyways!" Noel yelled. "I just wanted to hook up with her. She doesn't mean anything to me. Get over it, Bret, I don't wanna become whipped like you when I get into a relationship. I'm just looking for a chick who wants to have some casual sex!"

Bret sighed and said, "Think about it, at the least."

* * *

"Hello, my lovely charming baby," Lauren said, stepping up and kissing her boyfriend's lips chastely. "Sorry I didn't walk to class with you. That Devon guy bumped into me, and I wanted to walk him to class. He seems like a lonely guy."

"He seems kinda shady, you know?" Bret said, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't get too close with him. He could be a drug dealer or something."

"Really, B?" Lauren said, laughing a little as she took his hands. "I don't think so. He's a nice guy, you know! Contrary to all the things Noel has said about Devon Summers, he's a really funny and sweet guy."

"If he's so nice and funny, why don't you just marry him?" Bret jealously said.

"Because I have the best boyfriend in the world!" Lauren exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around him. "You and I should have another date night. Yesterday was perfect. I don't know if it was the dinner, or what happened afterwards when we went back to my place, but I had a great time."

He smiled and said, "I had so much fun, too. We've got to plan another date. I should take you out again some time this week. Hey, sorry that I've gotta jet, but I have to meet up with Noel for football practice. Love ya, babe."

"Love you, too," she said.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

"See you later!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Hours later...

Tossing the condom in the trash, Noel headed back to the bed. He laid down, and put his arm around the naked girl in his bed. He had forgotten her name, unfortunately. Was it something that started with a C or a K? He had forgotten, but whatever. He didn't give a fuck if she left. He had gotten the sex that he wanted.

"Wow," she said, swooning. "You're really good at this."

"Yeah, I try," he said, smiling. "Look, thanks for coming over, Katie, but I've got to get to work on some school project. See ya."

"Uh... My name's Caitlin," she snapped, shoving Noel away. "You used me!"

"Alright, Caitlin, I'm sorry," he half apologized. "Bye now."

She grabbed her things and stormed out of his house. He sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering out 'drama queen' as he did so. Hearing a knock on his door, he jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes. Putting his boxers, jeans, and shirt back on, he made his way downstairs to open the door.

"Hey, B," he said, grinning. "What's up?"

"Uh... hey, Noel," Bret said, stepping into his house. "I just saw Caitlin Masters leaving your house! What's up with that?"

"We were just talking," Noel said, standing there uncomfortably.

"Why are you lying to me?" Bret demanded, looking up at Noel. "Did you seriously do it again? Flirt with her, bring her over, bang her, and then say goodbye? The poor girl! I thought you were done with this."

"I never said I was done with it, Bret!" Noel snapped. "All I agreed to was that I would think about it, and I'm not done thinking. I didn't say I would stop."

"Fine, whatever," Bret said, rolling his eyes. "You wanna chill?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll grab some movies," Noel said, getting up.

* * *

"I hate moving during the middle of the year."

The much older man chuckled and said, "Hey, I know it's tough, but it'll be okay. I'm gonna make a lot more money in my new job, sweetheart."

"I know, daddy, but I just hate this—I hate starting over," she complained. "I don't want to make new friends, meet new people, teachers, and all that. I'm going to miss my relationship, too! I don't want to do long distance. It always tears people apart."

"Nah, that's not always true, Bianca," he said, turning into the parking lot of the school. "Sometimes absence makes the heart grow fonder. Besides, I never really liked Jock. If long distance tears you two apart, it wouldn't be the best thing. He's a bit of a bad kid."

"Hey, Jock has been the perfect boyfriend to me for two years!" Bianca defended. "He is a nice guy when you get to know him. I'm going to make sure our relationship doesn't fall apart. I'm going to call him all the time, Skype, Face Time, whatever. I just have to make sure this works. Anyways, I don't wanna be late for my first day. Bye, daddy. Love you!"

"All right, sweetie, I'll see you after school. Love you, too. Have fun!" he exclaimed.

Walking into the hallway of her new school Rosewood High, Bianca looked around. There were so many students everywhere! It felt do overwhelming to not know the people in her school. Back at her own school in Washington, she knew most of the students around her. She had a good life back there, and all her popularity and friends had been erased when she moved. She knew that she would only stay in touch with her best friend Kelsey. The other friends would only be connected with through social networks, which she actually wasn't too fond of.

"Need some help, new girl?"

She turned to her right, surprised by the voice. It was a very feminine looking girl. She had hazel eyes and a perfect smile. The people at this school were so attractive looking from what she had seen so far! She hoped the girl was being serious and wasn't teasing her for being the new girl.

"Yeah, yeah, actually, I do," Bianca said, looking up at the girl. "Do you know where room 34 is? Or maybe you know where E. Fitz's English classroom is?"

"Ezra?" she accidentally said. "Uh... I mean Mr. Fitz. Yeah, I do! I actually have English for first period, too. He's a really nice teacher. I'm Aria Montgomery, by the way. Maybe you would want to walk to English with me? I can help you out today if you need any assistance."

"Really?" Bianca said, her face lighting up. The Aria girl was so nice, and she already had a class with her. "That's great! I would love to walk with you. I'm Bianca Branson."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Aria said, still smiling. "Here, let me just see your schedule for a sec." Bianca handed her the schedule, and Aria scanned it. "Nice. We both have Mr. Haugwitz for fourth period history, so I'll see you there. I can help you around. I'll show you where your second period class is after English. Come on, Mr. Fitz will introduce you to the class."

* * *

Once the bell for lunch rang, Bret searched around for his girlfriend. Spotting the gorgeous blonde walking out of her fourth period classroom, the football player made his way towards her. He instantly pulled her in for a hug, kissing her cheek as he pulled away.

"Hey, baby," Bret said, taking both of her hands. "Do you know what this weekend is?"

He swung her hands around sweetly as he waited for her to respond.

"Hmm, not sure. Could it be Hanukkah? Christmas? No wait... Chinese New Year?" Lauren joked, smiling adorably.

"Hey, be serious," he said, chuckling. "You know. The big day."

"How could I forget our one year anniversary, Bret?" Lauren asked, laughing. "Of course I remember the day! I've only been waiting for it for god knows how long! I can't wait for this Saturday. It will be perfect if I'm with you. Do you remember that day last year?"

"Mhm," Bret hummed, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. As he pulled back, he said, "I think we were going to one of Noel's parties, and we both got bored, so we ditched. We sat by the lake, and talked for I don't even know how long... Then we kissed, and it was perfect. I asked you out right after we kissed."

"I don't know if it was the alcohol talking that night, but didn't we declare ourselves an item before our first date?" Lauren said, giggling. "We didn't even want to wait. We just went steady without the first date crap, and I'm glad we did."

"Me too," he said. "I'm glad I'm with you."

"And I'm glad I'm with you," she said.

* * *

"Hey, Bianca!" Aria exclaimed, running up to her new friend. "You know it's lunch time, right? Do you wanna come to the cafeteria and sit with me and my friends? They're a pretty cool bunch."

"Uh..."

"Oh, I get it if you have other friends to sit with," Aria said, nodding her head.

"No, it's not that," Bianca said, sighing. "It's just... do you really want me to sit with you? Aren't you worried your friends won't want me there?"

"No, they're not like that," Aria said, shaking her head. "My friend Hanna may be a bit blunt, but that's as bad as it gets. They're all so nice as long as you don't do anything to make them mad first. Now come on, let's go!"

The girls got their lunches and joined Aria's table. Sitting at the table were three girls and two extremely hot guys. One had his arm around a blonde, and the other was sitting without a girl.

"Hey, guys," Aria greeted, sliding down next to the guy who was alone. "Hey Noel. What's with the change of seating?"

"I don't wanna sit with my football buddies today, so I figured I would sit next to the prettiest girl in school," he flirted, his hand running up Aria's thigh. She flinched a little bit. "Besides, I'm avoiding Bret right now. He's being a dick about a whole bunch of stuff."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Aria said, pushing Noel's hand off of her thigh. "What about you, Sean?"

"I wanted to spend some time with my girl," Sean said, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek. "I saw her talking to some loser hacker kid, and I just wanted to make sure she ain't cheating or anything. Who's the new hottie?"

Hanna poked her boyfriend's cheek and said, "Shut up, babe! Caleb is just a friend, don't worry. And stop calling other girls hot, or I'll go screw Caleb just to make you unhappy."

Aria quickly stepped in and said, "This is Bianca, and she's new here."

"I am so fucking tired of Bret and his mushy gushy behavior over Lauren!" some guy cried, sitting down at the table. "I mean, honestly! We get it, bro, you've got a girlfriend, now shut the fuck up and fuck her or something 'cause nobody gives a fuck."

"And how many times did you use the word fuck in that sentence?" Bianca said, giggling.

"Yeah, it's kinda my th— Wait, who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"God Jaime, can't you be a bit polite?" a tan skinned girl said, laughing. "This is Aria's friend. She's new here. Bianca, was it?"

Bianca nodded her head and added, "Bianca Branson."

"Well, I'm Jaime Bell," he said, smiling for a split second before shoving Noel over and sitting next to him. "Hey Kahn, you getting sick of Brauren, too?"

Noel raised his eyebrows, confused.

"It's a couple name I made up for them," Jaime said, earning weird looks from everybody at the table. "Fine, don't go with it, whatever. Okay, well, those two love birds are sickening! I think I'm gonna start sitting here for a long while."

"Wow, it feels good to be known as second choice, Jay," the tan skinned girl spoke again, giggling adorably. "Anyways, shouldn't we all introduce ourselves to Bianca? I'm Emily Fields, and I like to swim."

"She's gay, too," Jaime said, snickering as he gave Emily a cute smile.

"Shut up, Jay!" she cried, punching him playfully. "Anyone else not want to be a rude ass jerk? Just introduce yourself, for Christ's sake! All you have to do is say your name."

"Fine, I'm Sean Ackard. I like to play football, and I'm pretty damn religious," Sean said, rolling his eyes and putting his arm back around Hanna.

"Hanna Marin!" a gorgeous blonde exclaimed. "I'm Sean's girlfriend... oh, and I love to shop! It's like my hobby. I wouldn't be afraid to tell you if your outfit is u-g-l-y. I'm blunt like that."

"She really, truly is not lying when she says she's blunt," a slender brunette spoke, looking up with a smile. "I'm Spencer Hastings, and I'm probably smarter than you."

"Wow," Bianca mumbled. "You guys sure are the nicest, huh, Aria?"

"Okay, they're purposely making themselves seem like assholes!" Aria cried, chuckling. "God guys, you're all just so social. Anything to say, Noel?"

"Not much. I'm Noel Kahn, I love parties, girls, football, I think Aria's a hottie, and I like sex," Noel said, grinning and glancing at Aria for her reaction.

"Oh gosh, Noel, seriously?" Aria said, shaking her head. She had a tiny smile.

"Would you rather have me lie?" Noel asked.

"Honestly, yes. You didn't have to say sex. This isn't honesty hour," Aria said, chuckling. "But I appreciate the compliment, you know. You're quite the hottie yourself. Anyways, Jaime, do you wanna say anything to Bianca?"

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Fuck no, is this the third grade where we sit in a circle and say one of our hobbies? I ain't playing this game, Ari. I already introduced myself. She knows my name."

Bianca smiled and said, "Hey, I love getting to know you all, but you don't have to make him say anything against his will."

"See? This chick is cooler than all of you fucking bitches," Jaime said, grinning.

A tall male approached the table. As he was approaching, he dropped something, and when he bent down to pick it up, his shirt slid up a little bit. Bianca just stared. She could see his incredible v-line, and a sexy tattoo on his hip. When he stood back up, she gazed into his deep blue eyes for a moment. God, he was so sexy! His smile was so adorable. She had never been so infatuated with a guy in like 3.5 seconds. She swallowed hard. How did she already have a crush on him?

"Hey, gorgeous."

Bianca was baffled! What the hell was going on? In her old school, hotties like him didn't come up to strangers and call them gorgeous. She couldn't stop staring at him. It was unbelievable how hot he was, and she couldn't help it. There were a lot of cute guys at this school, but something about him stuck with her for some reason. She licked her lips slowly. He called her gorgeous!

"Hey there, handsome!" Spencer Hastings exclaimed, pulling him in for a quick kiss as he sat down.

And now Bianca's dreams were crushed. What the hell? He didn't call her gorgeous, he was calling Spencer gorgeous, and probably because Spencer was his girlfriend. The new girl sunk back down in her seat. Jaime noticed something odd. He kept looking at Bianca, wondering why the hell she was so distracted when the new guy came around.

"Look, here are more love birds like Bret and Lauren!" Hanna exclaimed, giggling.

"The only difference is that these two aren't as fucking annoying as those two," Jaime said, shaking his head. "Honestly, they make me wanna fuckin' puke."

"Oh hey!" the hot blue eyed guy exclaimed, and this time, it was seriously towards Bianca. "I haven't seen you around campus before. You new here or what?"

"Y-yeah, I... I'm Bianca Branson," she said, biting her bottom lip hard.

"Cool. I'm Toby," he said, offering her a small smile.

"Tobes," Spencer said, wrapping her arms around him. "Do you want to walk with me?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, instantly grabbing her hand and getting up.

The couple walked off to some other place, holding hands. Bianca swore her heart was breaking, and she didn't even know why. She had a hot boyfriend. But the thought of him living all the way in Washington was making her want Toby more and more. Of course, he just HAD to have a girlfriend?

"Where do you think they're going?" Bianca suddenly asked.

Jaime let out a laugh and said, "My guess is that they're hooking up in some janitor's closet or something."

Hanna half smiled and explained, "They're not big fans of PDA. They usually keep it locked up and away. But if you sneak up on them, you can catch them. Emily and I once snuck up on them in her bedroom. We caught them full on _making ou_t on her bed! And when I say making out, I mean making out. Like, he was shoving his tongue down her throat!"

"It was pretty weird to see them making out," Emily added. "They're normally such a sweet and soulful couple. Always calling each other cute things, saying I love you, they were always so chaste. Then when you see them giving each other tongue... It gets a little bit weird."

"Okay, I think I'm done asking about them," Bianca sad, trying to hide her sadness with a happy giggle.

"Em, did you do something new with your hair, baby?" Jaime joked.

"Uh..." Bianca started, surprised.

"He's trying to change the subject, Bianca," Emily said, smiling at Jaime. "Give the boy credit. I lubb you Jay, thanks for noticing!"

Bianca was picking up on something weird. Jaime and Emily seemed close. Like really close. Closer than everybody else. Could it have been something romantic between them? She didn't know why she was so disturbed by that. She was definitely still into Toby, even if he had a girlfriend. It was something about him that was so appealing!

When lunch finally ended, Bianca was quick to scurry away.

"Bianca, is something wrong?" Aria asked, standing up.

"Um, no, I just have to get to my fifth period class. It's like super far away," she said, biting her lip. "Well, thanks for showing me around and inviting me to sit with you at lunch. I guess your friends are actually pretty cool."

"No problem!" Aria exclaimed. "You find me any time if you need me! You're welcome to sit with us again tomorrow if you want. Any time you want to, actually. Well, since your class is far, you better get going. See you later."

Bianca started walking down the hallway.

"Hey! Is that you?"

She was pretty sure that voice belonged to Jaime Bell. She turned around and offered him a half smile.

"Oh, hey Jaime..." Bianca started slowly. "What's up?"

"Nothing, getting to class as the rest of the fuckers are," Jaime said, grinning as he walked next to her. "I've got the fucking dick Mr. Madigan. He's so annoying. Assigns loads of homework. It makes you just wanna throw up at the thought."

"That suck—" Bianca began, but then widened her eyes when she glanced at her schedule. "Crap..." She sighed and said, "Of course, I have Mr. Madigan for fifth period science."

"Damn, that's creepy!" Jaime cried. "Well, it sucks balls that you have him, but I'm pretty psyched that we've got a class together. I think I know why Aria brought you to our table. You're a cool bitch."

"Is that a compliment?" Bianca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Coming from me, yeah it is," Jaime said, laughing.

"Well, Aria didn't know me when she invited me. She's just a really nice person. She walked up to me and helped me out, finding my classes and stuff, and then just invited me to sit with her at lunch after a class we have together," Bianca explained. "It's not me."

"Yeah, she's a hella nice girl. I know why Noel is so into her, but unfortunately, he's such a big dick, so Aria doesn't want him. She's got a boyfriend, anyways," Jaime said. "And I'm sure that Aria got this awesome vibe from you. I can feel your coolness just radiating off on me."

"Seriously?" Bianca said, laughing. "Considering what profane language I've heard from you so far, I feel flattered!"

"Well, you should feel that way."

'_Jaime Bell, please report to the office. Jaime Bell'_

"Ah, fuck, that's my name," he said, sighing. "I'll catch you later, lady."

She smiled as he walked away.


End file.
